Knockin' on Heavens Door
by rephiamluvers123
Summary: Summary is on the inside, hope you guys like it! :3
1. Chapter 1

**So I made this mistake last time and tried to write too many stories last time I did this on a regular basis, but I can't help myself! So I hope you like it. **

Summary: Rose was abandoned as a child and after that, a horrible chain of events came upon her. She switched from foster home to foster home until she finally gave up and ran away at the age of 15. She became a junkie and rarely went to school and hung with the wrong crowd. How could anyone ever help her get her life back together? Would she even want that?

Chapter 1: Simple Man

RPOV

I was sitting on the abandoned couch in the alley way when the sleazeball came to talk to me.

I frequented the spot a lot. I felt connected to my little homey couch. It was abandoned, just like me. But, I try not to get too attached to things. After all they never stay.

So let's get back to the fat jackass who looked like his ass crack was sweating the Niagara Falls.

"How much?" He asked me.

"Fuck off."

"C'mon!" Jesus this guy looked like he was 50.

"Get lost before something bad happens."

He huffed and yelled a string of cuss words at me as he walked away.

"Right back at you ass hat!"

I sighed as I pulled a cigarette out of my pocket and lit it. The burning in the back of my throat comforted me and I slowly blew the smoke into the air.

Its a bit poetic if you thought about it. Then again, Rose Hathaway doesn't do poetic.

Guys like him tend to come around a lot. Not that I blame them, I look exactly like what they're looking for. Sometimes I am what their looking for.

After a while, I realized break time was over and I walked back into the old dump. Beds went for miles and the smoke in the room made me feel hazy already. I played down at my station and that's when Jesse came in.

Rich white kid who didn't know where to throw his money. He was good looking so its not like it matters much.

It wasn't really the sex that got me going most of the time anyways. It was the needles that came with it.

The high came before we even got to the good part.

I went back outside to my lonesome couch, still a bit tripped out after the ride from inside. I sat on the couch for a second, my knees pressed up against my chest, hurting a bit from the rough bruises that had come from Jesse.

I didn't mind much, it was better when it was rough, and most of the time I couldn't feel it anyway.

I saw the man in the suit starting to walk towards me and I walked to the door and knocked three times to warn them. I sat back down on my couch, lighting another one just before he reached me.

I smiled as the familiar face came to view.

"Belikov, what a wonderful night to see your pretty face again."

"Oh, yes, I'm sure you are always so pleased to see me when I pop up like this. "

"Who wouldn't be?" I blew out some more smoke."

"Shouldn't you be in school?" He sighed and I saw the obvious pity in his eyes.

"Overrated. They can't handle someone like me, anyway. So, what are you here for this time?"

"New stuff in the market, hoping you could give me some info."

"That's what I'm here for, Comrade."

He chuckled at the nickname I'd given him a while ago. "Well, if you must know, its a needle, really give you a buzz. Mixture of a bunch of stuff. Overseas is what I'm thinking. Can't promise you, though. And don't worry, you aren't going to find any in there." I said as I pointed to the door. "I've delayed you long enough. Not that you try very hard anyway. You sure you doing your job right?" He just shook his head.

"Thanks, Hathaway, I'll keep all of that in mind. Got anything else?"

"Big Benny has a doctors appointment tomorrow with Dr. sniffles, I'm sure you might find some action at his place." He nodded.

"Today's hit is Simple Man by Lynyrd Skynyrd." He said. He tilted his head slightly in respect and I laughed as he walked off.

"Comrade, my offer still stands!"

"So does mine!" He yells back and waves without turning to look at me as he walks back down the street.

Daylight came faster than I wanted it to, and I grabbed the iPod and ran near a coffee shop that had some free WiFi in it. I went on YouTube and typed in the name of the song he'd given to me.

The lyrics kept flowing through my head as the tears began to fall. I slid down against the lonesome wall until I was sitting in a defeated position.

_Oh, take your time, don't live too fast._

_Troubles will come, and they will pass._

_You'll find a woman, and you'll find love_

_And don't forget,son,there's someone up above_

I silently cried into my knees through the whole song. My horridly done makeup which was already screwed up was running down my face and dripping on my nonexistent shirt.

_Boy, don't you worry, you'll find someone._

_Follow your heart, and nothing else._

_You can do this, oh, if you try_

_All I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied._

I laughed at my stupidity. There shouldn't have been a meaning to any of this, to my life. If I were to die, that would be fine, no one would care. But each day I just keep wondering what song I would listen to, and all thoughts of my death would disappear. Its funny, how some stupid songs make me want to live through the day.

_And be a simple kind of man_

_Oh be something you love and understand. _

_Baby be a simple kind of man_

_Oh won't you do this for me, son, if you can_

He never stops coming. No matter what. Sometimes I'll have to wait until just a few minutes before midnight, bit he'll always come. Sometimes we talk, sometimes we don't. Most of the time I have no idea what he's thinking, but I can see how he looks at me, and it kills me, and I don't know why.

_Baby be a simple, really simple man_

_Oh be something you really love and understand. _

Thanks for the birthday revelation, Comrade.

**So I know the chapters really vague but, hey, gotta keep you guys wanting more, right? If you like it please review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I hate disclaimers. I always forget them and they always forget about me. So in case you were wondering, I do not own VA in any way shape or form. This is only my plot line and story but not my characters. I will not say this again because I will forget and I really don't get doing it. I haven't done it for my other stories... I should get on that -_-**

Chapter 2: Snow (Hey Oh)

RPOV

I decided to go to school today. Not that Comrade had anything to do about it. I just thought I had nothing else to do.

I regret it now.

Guys kept touching me girls kept glaring. I sat through classes with such a bore.

I turned in a bunch of missing work and I ended up skipping my last two periods after lunch. They were dumb anyway, and I started shivering, I needed a dose of something, it didn't matter what.

I ran back to my couch. I knocked on the door five times so they knew it was me. The door opened and I walked in, practically shaking my ass off. It didn't matter which bed or room I was in, as long as something would be there. Not too shocking, some people don't do this in broad daylight. So I hopped in with another pair and it became a threesome. Those were always interesting. Plus they were sniffing crack and spreading it in some... Special places so they could be licked off. After a while the horrible old man left us and the other girl and I laid there together, hugging each other as the high went down.

"I'm sorry." I told. She brushed my dirty hair with her fingers.

"It's OK sweetheart. I know you just needed something." She hugged me against her naked chest and we stayed here for a while. I didn't realize the tears were coming until I tasted them myself. My cries came hard and I began to sob into her.

Finally, another man walked in. "Oh, there's two of them, twice the fun." And I had to just go through the motions once again.

After that I was able to go back to my couch. When I walked out, Comrade was sitting on it.

"Hey, Belikov, what are you doing here so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I laughed, but he didn't.

He looked up at me to see the bruises all over my face and body. My hair was a new and my thick makeup was rubbing. It was that stupid look again. I hated it.

"Snow, by Red Hot Chili Peppers." And then he walked away.

I knew I was going to regret this. "Wait." I yelled at him. He stopped and turned around to look at me. "Why... Why don't you just take my offer?"

"Why don't you take mine?"

_Come to decide that the things that I tried were in my life to get high on. When I sit alone, come get a little known but I need more than myself this time. _

"You know why."

"Actually, no, I don't. Rose, no matter how hard I try you aren't going to get away from this."

"I can't! Can't you see? I'm not like you or any other girl you might have saved in the past. I'm in too deep! And I can't get the fuck out. Its not so easy."

_Step from the road to the sea to the sky, and I do believe that we rely on. When I lay it on come get to play it on all my life to sacrifice. _

"It is that easy, Rose!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"No! Its the only way you listen."

"Why do you keep coming here, Belikov. So you can torture me with your stupid songs? Huh?! So you can throw your life's success in my face and keep reminding me how much I've failed. I just want you to go."

"Than why do you want me to fuck you so badly!? Your stupid deal is just so you don't have to face me anymore. Why can't you just come with me. I want to help you!"

"Why!? Give charity to the poor prostitute junkie because you're the cop who feels like he needs to save the world. Well you can't. Go save some other poor innocent girl. I don't need your stupid songs anymore. Forget that promise we made. It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me Rose! You don't think I know why you can't say my first name. Why you're so scared to just live how a normal teenage girl should live. You've gone off the deep end because you were all alone. I'm here! Do you not see me?! Huh? Then what do you see? The men that keep walking in there? The couch? Tell me Rose, _TELL ME!"_

_Hey oh... Listen what I say oh... I got your hey oh... So listen what I say oh..._

"Can't you tell? I don't see anything anymore. That hopeful girl you met so long ago is gone. She died with the rest of me all that time ago." We were insanely close. His breath mingled with mine.

"Rose..."

"Stop saying that!"

"Rose!" He grabbed my face to make me look at him. "Listen to me. These people. They don't want it help you. They want to make you worse. The worse you get the more likely you'll stay. Come with me. I can help you."

I walked out of his hands, my shivers coming again. "You need to leave."

He said nothing as he turned around and walked back into the real world, away from the dark shadows that covered the edges. Away from me.

_The more I see the less I know the more I like to let it go. Hey oh. Woah... People need to the cover of another perfect wonder where it's so white as snow. _

The door opened as soon as Belikov turned the corner and Ivashkov came out.

"Oh, Rosie, all alone out here?" My shivers were only noticeable to me, and my body felt like it started to burn with fear.

"I'm sorry Ivashkov..." I whispered and stared at the ground.

"Oh, Rosie. No need for this." I could feel his eyes on me. "Now get inside before I get angry." I quickly nodded and threw my cigarette to the ground before running in side. "Rosie, today, you and me are going to have a little fun." My withdrawal shivers turned into shivers of fear. "Oh, Rosie, don't be afraid. We've played so many times before!" He said as he pulled me into his room. He sat on the edge of the bed and sat me on his lap. He brushed my long brown hair to the side and kissed my neck. "Rosie, why don't you go take a shower. Take your time." I nodded and stood up, feeling his burning at are on me as I went into his bathroom.

_Finally dived by a word so undivided and there nowhere to go. In between the cover of another perfect wonder and it's so white as snow. Running through the field where my tracks will be concealed. And there's nowhere to go. _

No matter how hard I scrubbed in the showers the dirty feeling of his stare stuck to me. I shaved and re-did my make up. I stared at my naked self in the mirror.

Belikovs words were ringing through my ears as I continued to stare. I was skinny to the point of my ribs made up my figure. My hip bones could obviously be seen. I reminded myself as soon poor guy in a concentration camp.

But I chose this life.

Because of my stupid decisions and life choices I got myself into this. Getting out was never that easy. Ivashkov had a hold on me, and if I tried to run, he would do everything to hunt me down and bring me back.

I was only 17. I'd been doing this for so long I don't remember what it was like to be a normal girl, not that I was one. It was either getting raped by my foster father or getting paid for it here. The drugs were a perk, too.

More shivers came.

_The more I see the less I know, the more I like to let it go, hey oh... Woah. People need the cover of another perfect wonder where it's so white as snow._

I walked out in just a towel, which could wrap around me a few times. I kept my head down as one always did when they were with a boss like Ivashkov. He run the whole show. He controlled all of us one way or another. I noticed the tattooing needle and I sucked in a breath. I had plenty of tattoos already. Some I wanted, some Ivashkov put on.

He beckoned me over and when I got close enough he roughly pulled me onto the bed. I sat there with my head looking at my legs. He brushed my hair to the side, then after a moment he put it into a high ponytail. He brushed his fingers on the back of my neck and I shivered in fear. His presence made me tremble. His touch made me want to vomit.

The needle hit the back of my neck and another needle was shoved into my arm. Whatever was inside went into my blood and had an immediate effect. I gasped in pleasure from whatever it was and the pain of the tattoo was no longer pain, but ecstacy. Everything that touched me felt so amazing, and I drowned in that feeling.

_People need the cover of another perfect wonder where it's so white as snow, running through the field where all my tracks will be concealed and there's nowhere to go. _

The song that I had already known was playing in my head. The song Belikov gave me. No matter if I was beaten, bruised, raped, I had his songs. If I knew them already I would just flip through the lyrics I knew. Or I would go onto my secret iPod and play them.

When Ivashkov was done, he left me on his bed and I stayed there, soaking in what little of the feeling from the drug was still there. Blood covered the sheets and actual pain started to come back. I nt into the bathroom to rinse off the worst of the wounds. If I was going to die it wasn't going to be from something as lame as an infection.

I looked back into the mirror again and touched the back of my neck. The tears came fast.

_**VA **_

That was his gangs name. He's branded me. I crouched down into a fetal position on the floor and began to bawl my eyes out. Maybe I needed Belikov more than.I thought. Like now, I wish he was here, hugging me. But he can't save me. No one can.

**So this so the end of the chapter. I was actually surprised at how fast people liked it. I mean I didn't think I'd get an email until like a week from now. Please review on anything and everything. Adios~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Apologies for the long wait. I've been stressed out and blah. But i'm working on this, k? Hope you like it!**

Chapter 3: It Ends Tonight

RPOV

I didn't sit on the couch the next day. I stayed in the building the whole time, not wanting to see Belikov. I looked up at the clock while this old man was having his way with me. I'm sure some other prostitute is waiting there, ready to give the knock when she notices the police officer walking by. Normally, this was the time I'd be on the couch. The other girls didn't really like being there very much, so that's why I spent so much time on it. It was around this time Belikov would come and give me a song. I wonder what he planned today.

Not that it mattered. The songs never did anything good, just made me feel worse.

Another guy came in, and started playing music. He was into that kind of thing.

_Your subtleties, they anger me, I can't explain myself at all._

Wasn't that the truth. He did what he wanted with me, I wasn't in the mood to play, really. But this was the only thing I could do. The song rang in my ears.

_And all the wants, and all the needs, all I don't want to need at all. _

Where has my life gone? What is it that went so wrong? Can I blame the people who pushed me here? Or was it only myself. The guy left after a while and I decided I needed water. I went into the bathroom, looking at myself.

_The walls start breathing, my minds unweaving, maybe its best you leave me alone. _

My eyes were sunken in and my hair was thin and greasy. I was covered in dirt, sweat, and sex. It stained my clothes that barely hung on. My hand brushed over the tattoo on my back and I didn't even have the will to cry anymore. My bruises were obviously shown and the life was gone from my eyes. Was it even there to begin with? I looked around the bathroom, so dirty.

_The weight is lifted, on this evening, I give the final blow. _

But what would that be? What would make this weight go away?

_When darkness turns to light, it ends tonight, it ends tonight._

My eye widened in realization. I knew what I needed to do.

_A falling star, at least I fall alone, I can't explain what you can't explain. _

I pulled out the drawer and felt the bottom. My hand came in contact with the cool metal. I grinned.

_You're finding things you didn't know, I look to you with such disdain. _

I ripped it off of its weak tape and held it in my hand, simply staring. I looked to it, and then to my wrists. I think I heard a knock on the door. I ignored it.

_When darkness turns to light, it ends tonight, it ends tonight. Just a little insight won't make this right, it ends tonight, it ends tonight. _

He didn't need to give me a song. I gave myself one tonight.

I felt the coolness spread through my arm and fell to my butt on the floor. I stared at my wrist as the small line begins to become red and drip. I copied it onto my other wrist. I think I heard a yell.

_Now I'm on my own side. Its better than being on your side. Its my fault when you're blind, it's better that I see it through your eyes._

My lines began to form, I couldn't feel my arm anymore, so I'm not sure if I was making them or my arm was just making them form.

I felt something touch me and my head felt heavy, like gravity was trying to bring it down. My eyes were closed and I could barely remember if I was breathing or not.

_All these thoughts locked inside, now you're the first to know. _

If I was dead, I could think about him right? Right before I go to hell, can I be spared to think what I want to think? To dream? _Dimitri_... I wasn't supposed to ever say his name, but couldn't I be pitied this once? Let me break the rules, do what I want. Let me see him in all his glory, when he first got promoted, and he came to me with such a happy face on him. Where had that smile gone? Maybe it changed after that night.

Thank you Dimitri for never taking offer. If you had, I might have had gone much sooner, but your songs kept me eager. Even though I know you didn't mean anything behind them. You would just listen to Pandora right before you turned the corner and tell me the song that would come on.

But he never gave me same ones. It was always new, thank you Dimitri. I really do love you.

_When darkness turn to light, it ends tonight, it ends tonight. _

That's right, its over.

Its the end.

**I know its not very long but I wanted to give you guys a little something, please review and favorite/follow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry its been awhile since I've updated. BTW I just thought I'd let you know I'm probably only going to make a few more chapters. This isn't my main story I plan on writing. This was kind of on a whim and I hate writing one shots. OK I hope you like this one!**

Chapter 4: Breath

RPOV

I woke up to smell hospital. _Hospital._that freaked me out.

I tried to sit up but any movement some serious pain to my brain.

Hey that rhymes.

I think I might be really high on some pain meds. Wait, why am I in a hospital?

I open my eyes slowly, pain hitting my head with bricks as the light blinds me. I think I hear someone talking next to me, saying my name. Who was it? I didn't want to really turn my head to see who it was, it would hurt too much. Maybe they didn't give me enough medication. I tried to use my hands to block the light from my eyes but I couldn't move them. That made me curious. I looked down to see my hands were bound.

And Dimitri was next to me, holding my hand, mumbling words I didn't understand.

"Dimitri...?" His eyes widened in surprise and he looked up at me, with tears in his eyes.

"Roza..." He looked like he was staring at an angel that had just saved his life.

"What happened?" I ask as I try to sit up, but a bit uncomfortable since I can't move my arms.

"A girl found you in the bathroom, she dragged you outside and then she called an ambulance, she's in the waiting room right now."

The memories came back to me all of a sudden. All the pain I felt. That's when I screamed.

Dimitri was surprised and slightly jumped when I screamed, eyes widening. I didn't care if I scared him.

Why couldn't they have let me _die._

"No!" I thrashed my arms around, trying to get out of the bindings and kicked my legs around. "No! You should have let me die! Why am I here? Why aren't I dead?!" I screamed words that were similar and I lost control of myself, I needed this to be over with.

I didn't realize how many people came into the room until they injected me with something. I began to fade and my screams turned into hysterical whimpers, almost prayers, wishing that I was dead, and questioning how I could still be alive, what did I do to deserve such torture as life?

My vision began to blur and my please and tears came to an end and I looked over to see Dimitri. His eyes puffy from tears and there was so much sadness and fear on his face that I couldn't help but continue to sob and cry.

When I finally woke up, I was pretty high on whatever it was they gave me. Dimitri was no longer next to me like he was before, he was staring at me with such despair as he sat in one of the chairs against the wall.

"Roza, look at what they've done to you..." He was choking on his own sob. "I couldn't do anything to protect you. After I finished high school I became a cop so I could take you out of this life, even when in the back of my mind I knew I couldn't do anything I couldn't help but want..." He couldn't look at me anymore and stared at his hands. "I had promised you-" his sobs hit his chest hard, it was hard for him to talk. "I promised I would protect you, but all I could do was bring a stupid song." His accent became thicker the more feeling he put into his words. "When I found you, all beat up on the streets that night all those years ago, I took you home and my mother helped patch you up and you tried to pay her with the money you-" he couldn't continue on. I knew what he was trying to say. "To think I'd fall in love with-" he cut himself off with his laughter.

"Say it." He shook his head. "C'mon! Just say why you hate me. Just say what I am. It's no surprise to anyone here. One look at me and they see! Say it! I'm a fucking prostitute! A druggie that you can't handle. Why, Dimitri?! Why do you torture yourself thinking there is some way to save me! Because there isn't. There isn't anything you can do. I'm stuck here.

I'll probably go back, once I get released, if I don't die before that happens. And what are you going to do about it?! Nothing. FUCKING NOTHING! BECAUSE YOU CANT. NO ONE CAN SAVE ME! NO ONE CAN-"

"SHUT UP!" He yelled. "DONT YOU THINK I KNOW?! I KNOW, ROSE. I DO." His tears kept falling.

_I see nothing in your eyes. The more I see, the less I like,_

"Why won't you let me help you...?" He sighed, covering his face with his hands.

What could he do?

_Is it over yet, in my head?!_

I was lying. I wanted him to keep trying. I wanted him to come every day and give me a song. I wanted him to keep rejecting my offer. I want him to try and convince me to let him help me. But after all this time, is it really that easy?

_I know nothing of your kind, and I won't reveal your evil mind,_

"Dimitri..." He looked up at me, almost startled. "Dimitri, I want your help, I do..." My tears were flowing out and my voice was raspy and my throat felt so itchy, I wanted to scratch, but knew it wouldn't help.

_Is it over yet, I can't win. _

For once in a very long I saw real hope in his eyes. I could see the life slowly come back to him. "Dimitri, I don't know what to do. I'm stuck and I have no where to go." I was no longer crazy angry, feeling like no one could help me, like I didn't deserve help. I was just so sad now. I began to realize how much I really needed him. I _needed _Dimitri Belikov.

_So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left. I know that I can find, the fire in your eyes. _

"Roza..." He grabbed my hand and held it between both of his. We stared into each others eyes, and then we both laughed and how ugly the other looked. We were both such ugly cryers.

"Dimitri... I need your help." I said while I was half crying, half laughing. I finally said it. I finally admitted it. It was the first step, that one thing that I needed to get everything started.

_I'm going all the way, get away, please! You take the breath right out of me!_

We stayed like that for a while. Him simply holding my hand. Our tears and laughter stopped and we basked in the silence. He was finally going to help me. I would finally get away from Adrian and VA.

"Dimitri. What if I can't... What if I'm not good enough...? You deserve so much better."

"Hush, Roza. All that matters is you getting better, than you are going to stay at my house. Mama would be so very happy to see you. Viktoria, too."

_You left a hole where my heart should be. You gotta fight just to make it through. Cause I will be the death of you. _

I was too afraid. Afraid that Dimitri and his family would get hurt. But I needed this. I needed to know that he still wanted me, that he needed me too. I knew then and there that I would be taken care of, that no matter what, he would always be there for me. He never blamed me from the start. It was going to be hard. But he never gave up before, I just hope he doesn't give up on me in the future. I don't know if I could take that.

_This will be all over soon. Pour the salt into the open wound. Is it over yet? Let me in! So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left! I know that I can find, the fire in your eyes, I'm going all the way! Get away, please!_

I knew I was having mood swings. I had just gone from crazy angry and screaming at Dimitri to the loving scared girl I'm acting like now. Who knows what I'd be like in five minutes? But I wanted to think I would try. I want to believe that I'm going to get through this. That Dimitri will help me the whole way there. Just like he said he would.

_You take the breath right out of me! You left a hole where my heart should be. You got to fight just to make it through, cause I will be the death of you!_

_"_There is someone here, who wants to talk to you." Dimitri said, letting go of my hand and walking to the door. He opened it and began to discuss with someone outside, to the right. He smiled at whoever it was and opened the door wider to reveal and tall skinny girl with blonde hair. I recognized her from VA. Miss, I think was her name, though that could be a fake for the clients.

"She was the one who found you. She says her name is Lissa." So I was right.

"Thank you Lissa."

She looked down at her dirty hands and whispered, "its no problem."

I looked at her sadly, I saw myself in her, so scared and feeling alone. But I'm grateful she saved me life. "Lissa, come here." I motioned her to come closer. She did so slowly until she was next to me in my bed. My wrists were tied down, so I could grab it myself. "You see my things over there? There's a small piece of paper in my back pocket, can you grab it?" She nodded and took out the paper. "Unfold it." She did so. "What does it say?" I hoped she knew how to read.

"42 27 8" I nodded.

"I want you to go to the train station and open locker 420B. Whatever is inside is yours." She stared at me with wide eyes and Dimitri seemed confused. I nodded at Lissa. "You can go now, I want you to choose wisely when you look at what's inside. I want you to make the right decision, do you understand?" She nodded again and walked out the door. I sighed, hoping I had done the right thing.

"What in that locker?"

"$20,000 and a plane ticket to Switzerland in about two weeks and a fake passport that's only missing a picture.."

He stared at me in shock. After thinking for a very long time of silence he finally asked, "Why Switzerland?"

I started to laugh. "Why not Switzerland?!" We both laughed.

_I'm waiting! I'm praying! Realize! Start hating! You take the breath right out of me! You left a hole where my heart should be! You got to fight just to make it through, cause I will be the death of you..._

"You did the right thing."

"I hope so."

**Sorry its been so long, please forgive me. I'm going through stuff. I really needed to be with my family and focus on school. Plus I got a boyfriend so you know how that goes, or you don't. I don't judge. A hahah well I hope you liked the chapter. I'm thinking I might do one in Dimitri's point of view or at least someone else's, tell me what you think! Love you!**


	5. FINIS

**Very important!**

**That's it! I'm done with this story! Mwahahaha I hope you like the open ending? :3 I'm totally screwing with you guys on this one. I want to hear what you think will happen to Rose and whether she makes it through or if she goes back to how she lived. Or you can tell me how Lissa ends up. **

**I will post an epilogue, but not for a long time. I want to hear the few people who like this story's point of view. Like I said, I wasn't planning on doing much with this story, but I thought it turned out better than I originally planned. And im sure it won't be very hard to figure out what the last song will be! Love you guys! Thank you all so much for liking my story and continuing to read it. All of you mean so much to me :)**

**Best wishes,**

**Rephimluvers123 **


	6. Epilogue

**As I said I would, I am writing this little epilogue **

Epilogue: Knockin' on Heaven's Door

She sighed into the chair and looked into the field where her grandchildren began to play. She smiled at the children and looked into the blue sky.

It was hard to think about everything her past brought, and it took a long time to get away from that world, even with Dimitri's help.

_Mama take this badge from me, I can't use it anymore. _

"Mama, how you feeling?" Roses daughter, Lissa, smiled down at her in her rocking chair.

"I'm doing fine." Lissa's smile faltered, but she held her mothers hand in her own and gave her a soft smile.

"I love you mama, and so does Christian, even though you bicker non-stop. I know you miss Papa. You know, I've offered for you to live with us plenty of times…"

Rose held her daughters hand with both of her own, looking at her daughter with sad eyes. "I won't disturb you any more than I already do. Dimitri would get pissed if he knew I was in the way of your family."

"Mama, you know that's not true."

Rose just heaved a laugh.

_It's getting dark, too dark to see, feels like I'm knockin' on heavens door. _

_Knock knock knocking on heaven's door._

"Darling, can you help get up the stairs?"

"Of course, Mama. You want to take a nap?"

"Yes, that's right."

_Knock knock kncokin on heavens door_

_Knock knock knockin on heavens door_

_Knock knock knockin on heavens door_

Lissa sighed and helped her mother up, telling her children to behave while she helped their grandmother up the stairs. They all yelled back saying they would.

The countryside wasn't Rose's idea at first. Dimitri was the one to convince her they needed their own space. Maybe it was rose's hard-headedness at the time, but it took years before Dimtri got her to even consider moving out here.

She doesn't regret giving in though. He had been right, they needed to get away from the city, especially since she was still in danger at the time. She loved it here, and was happy to raise her daughter and son, Mason, in this area.

"Lissa darling, when is Mason coming over?"

"He should be here any minute." Rose nodded.

_Mama put my guns in the ground, I can't use them anymore. _

_That cold black cloud is comin down. Feels like I'm knockin on heavens door. _

Rose layed in bed for a while. Praying to whoever was listening that her grandchildren would have happy lives.

She heard a knock on the door and Mason walked in.

"Hey Mama."

"Hi, my beautiful boy." She saw tears in his eyes. "What's the matter?"

"Mama, are you going to die?" Rose sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm not going to live forever, now am I?"

_Knock knock knockin on heavens door_

_Knock knock knockin on heavens door_

_Knock knock knockin on heavens door_

_Knock knock knockin on heavens door_

"But, Mama, my daughter hasn't even been born yet." Rose laughs.

"Now, who's fault is that?"

Mason laughs as tears drip down his face. "That's not funny, Mama."

"You take everything to seriously!"

Mason sets his head on his mothers chest. Sobs seemed to take over his body. "Mama, I'm not ready for you to go."

"I'm surprised I lasted this long."

"No, Papa wouldn't have let you die before he did."

"He was a stubborn one, wasn't he?"

Mason only nodded. Rose stroked his hair and said, "Call in your sister."

Mason nodded and stood for a seck and wiped his face off. He stepped outside and called for his sister.

Lissa came in and she had tears in her eyes as well. "What's with my kids and crying? You're all ruining my reputation as a hard ass mother."

They both laughed and choked on their sobs. Rose opens up her frail arms. "Come here."

They cry and hug her and Rose just lies there, a peaceful look on her face.

_YOU JUST BETTER START SNIFFIN' YOUR OWN  
RANK SUBJUGATION JACK 'CAUSE IT'S JUST  
YOU AGAINST YOUR TATTERED LIBIDO, THE BANK  
AND THE MORTICIAN, FOREVER MAN AND IT  
WOULDN'T BE LUCK IF YOU COULD GET OUT OF  
LIFE ALIVE_

_Knock knock knockin on heavens door_

Rose's arms went limp around her children and then stepped away from her. They both wiped away their tears and kissed their mother on her forehead. She was in a better place right now; with the man she loves. They couldn't ask for anything more.

**I finally gave you guys the epilogue. I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think since I love to write and I love the feedback. Again, I hope you enjoyed reading my story and thank you for surviving this whole time with my fluxuating updates. I love you all! **


End file.
